Baby Mario's and Baby Luigi's Time
by Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura
Summary: Baby mario's and baby luigi's turn to shine in the spotlight with this great story! Ch.21 UP!
1. Camping Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario but I do own baby Wario ,baby Waluigi ,baby Daisy and baby Peach   
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Camping problems  
  
everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom came to DK's mountain to have fun inhaling  
  
the fresh air smelling the aroma of the flowers eating the non-rotted bananas for  
  
the past few months.  
  
Peach: The warm air is good for a pool (covering herself with her parasol)  
  
Daisy: I know that will be good and if this place had a jacuzzi.   
  
Mario:(building a cannon for a ride) Alright all we a got to do is put this piece  
  
over there and this over here.  
  
baby Mario: baby Mario want to go in the cannon   
  
baby Luigi: Me want to go in cannon too   
  
So baby Mario and Luigi crawled all the way to the cannon not nobody saw them  
  
coming like a slick snake passing them without noticing baby Mario and Luigi  
  
was a few inches to the cannon.   
  
Mario: We are almost done hey! Don't go in there baby Mario ok  
  
Luigi: That goes for you to baby Luigi   
  
but still they refused to stay with Peach and Daisy.  
  
baby Mario and Luigi: (they stood and ran taking their first baby steps in the  
  
cannon)  
  
kaaaaaaabbbbboooooooommmmmm  
  
baby Mario and Luigi: wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaahhhhhhhooooooo   
  
soon.  
  
baby Mario and Luigi fell unconscious in a metal cage on top of the mountain  
  
baby Mario:(he woke up looking around the metal cage staring at Luigi with teary  
  
eyes) wahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Baby Luigi gone  
  
baby Luigi: hello I'm okie-dokie here  
  
baby Mario: (he looked out of the metal cage it was a cart they were in the cart  
  
was attached to a railroad  
  
then both of them had an idea.  
  
At the other mountain  
  
Peach: where is baby Mario!!!!!!!!  
  
Daisy: where is baby Luigi!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: where oh where did baby Mario go!!  
  
Luigi: where oh where did baby Luigi go!!   
  
*******************************************************************  
  
well that's the end of chapter 1  
  
baby Mario: do we have to stop the good part  
  
yes I want the people to guess what happens in the second chapter  
  
baby Luigi: ok we will wait  
  
all: see you later 


	2. Camping Problems II

Disclaimer: as I said I don't own Mario I do own baby Peach, baby Daisy, baby Wario, and baby Waluigi   
  
it's back to the good part huh?  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Camping problems II  
  
baby Mario: my idea is that we put chain chomp to push us  
  
baby Luigi: that's my idea too!  
  
Baby Mario: (connected the chain to the handle tightly)  
  
chain chomp: bark! Bark! Bark! (Ready to go!)   
  
baby Mario and Luigi: yeehaaawwwwwww   
  
they went all the way down the mountain with lightning speed  
  
AT THE OTHER MOUNTAIN  
  
Mario: I think that they went in the cannon and blasted to the other mountain   
  
Peach: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
Luigi: calm a down it's not that surprising  
  
Daisy:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!   
  
Mario: okay  
  
back to the other mountain  
  
now they are going around the crack getting close to the bridge in the south  
  
narrator: freeze it! Um hi I'm the narrator can I get a second here okay this story is  
  
about the babies not the adults (circles babies X's the adults) okay got that I'm  
  
sorry for slowing you down lets continue (scribbles on adults) ahahaha uh (goes  
  
away and continues)   
  
now they come back to the camp spot where the adults were  
  
Peach: where were you!  
  
Daisy: where were you!  
  
Peach: stop coping me!  
  
Daisy: stop coping me!  
  
Peach: when we get to the castle we are going discuss about your punishment  
  
Daisy: and that goes to you too baby Luigi  
  
baby Mario and baby Luigi:(they give each other a high five)^_^ ^_^  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
narrator: we'll stop there for today  
  
baby Mario: that was funny when you came in   
  
baby Luigi: that's my favorite part!  
  
Narrator: Yeah me too  
  
all: see you in the third chapter 


	3. Pregnancy

Disclaimer: Okay well (cough) I said this a lot of times I don't own Mario I do own baby Peach, baby Daisy, baby Wario,  
  
baby Waluigi and another character you'll find out the character in one of the chapters  
  
******************************************************************************************************   
  
Chapter 3  
  
Pregnancy  
  
AT THE CASTLE  
  
Peach: okay baby Maria go to your play pen  
  
Daisy: I think you mean baby Mario  
  
Peach: whatever  
  
Daisy: and you too baby Luigi   
  
AT THE PLAY PEN  
  
  
  
baby Mario: lets get out of here   
  
baby Luigi: but mama Peach will find out we're not here  
  
baby Mario: I got a lot of spy stuff right here (activates hologram of them and he  
  
puts on the spy equipment and so does baby Luigi)  
  
both of them wore black wearing sunglasses a black diaper an overcoat and had  
  
serious attitude ready to break metal with one hand or like in the movie Matrix  
  
and have a black shirt   
  
baby Mario: lets go in the secret shortcut  
  
baby Luigi: why do you have a shortcut in the play pen?  
  
baby Mario: I have no idea  
  
baby Luigi: ...  
  
They went through the shortcut to get to the castle's courtyard.  
  
Baby Mario: we did it!!!!!  
  
Peach: well well well I think I found the ow  
  
Daisy: the ow?  
  
Peach: well well well I think I found the... dang something is rumbling in my  
  
stomach I'm going to faint (fainted *_*)   
  
Daisy: Peach!!!!!!!! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: what is it?  
  
Luigi: what is it?  
  
Soon.  
  
Peach: (woke up with a blur in the eyes) uhhhhhh where am I   
  
Daisy: your at the doctor  
  
Dr. Mario: it a seems your-your   
  
Peach: yeah yeah  
  
Dr. Mario: your-your-your-your-your-your  
  
Peach:(slaps him on the cheek)  
  
Dr. Mario: your pre-pregnant  
  
Peach: (gasps)  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
narrator: okay lets stop here  
  
baby Mario: again at the good part  
  
baby Luigi: yup that's what he always do  
  
narrator: ... Okay that's all the time we have  
  
all: good-bye 


	4. Even more pregnancy

Disclaimer: this will not stop until you read the whole story (foam in the mouth) I don't own Mario but I do own baby  
  
Peach, baby Daisy, baby Wario, baby Waluigi and the secret character I'll give you a clue first letter...y  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Even more pregnancy  
  
AT THE HOSPITAL  
  
Peach: (grunts)  
  
Dr. Mario: Pull! Pull! Pull! Pull! (Took out baby)  
  
baby:(cries)  
  
Peach: let me hold it (grabs baby) aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww  
  
the baby all ready had pure gold hair free around her head and it was not too thin  
  
and not too fat.  
  
baby: (pees)  
  
Peach: aw man this was dry cleaned!  
  
Dr. Mario: if you must know it's a girl  
  
Peach: I'll call you baby Peach  
  
Dr. Mario: good name just it's like your name with baby like your son  
  
Peach: (exits room)  
  
Daisy: you okay  
  
Peach: (nods head) I'm okay so is baby Peach  
  
baby Peach: (coos)  
  
Daisy: who's baby Peach   
  
Peach: this is you dimwit  
  
Daisy: you're the dim......ow a pain is in my stomach  
  
Peach: (puts head on Daisy's stomach) something's kicking alright  
  
Daisy: (faints)  
  
BACK AT THE EMERGENCY ROOM   
  
Daisy: (wakes up) where am I  
  
Dr. Mario: in the emergency room (in his mind) I need a vacation  
  
a few hours later.  
  
Dr. Mario: Pull! Pull! Pull! Pull! (Took out baby)   
  
  
  
baby:(cries)  
  
Daisy: give me that baby (grabs baby) aaaaaawwwwww  
  
baby: (poops)  
  
Daisy: man! I washed this with clorox  
  
Dr. Mario: girl -_-  
  
Daisy: I'll call you baby Daisy  
  
baby Daisy had mahogany hair messy around her head.  
  
baby Daisy: (coos)  
  
Daisy: (exits room)  
  
Peach: are you alright  
  
Daisy: yup and baby Daisy  
  
Peach: she's cute   
  
Everybody: (leaves hospital and goes home)  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
narrator: that was good  
  
baby Mario: that was super good   
  
baby Luigi: that was ultra good  
  
all: see you later alligator  
  
baby Mario: in a while crocodile 


	5. The Baby Wario Bros

Disclaimer: hello you might know me in the four chapters I don't own Mario I do own baby Peach, baby Daisy, baby  
  
Wario, baby Waluigi and secret character clue two letter two...o that's yo***  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The baby Wario bros  
  
A FEW MONTHS  
  
AT THE BABY PARK  
  
Mario: it's good to let the babies play  
  
Peach:(nods head)  
  
Daisy: uh-huh  
  
Luigi: (Drinks smoothie) ah  
  
Mario: hey where did you get that  
  
Luigi: over there  
  
Mario: give me that!  
  
Luigi: it's mine! Get your own  
  
Peach: yeah give me that  
  
Daisy: I wanna drink  
  
Mario: (fights)  
  
Luigi: (fights)  
  
Peach: (fights)  
  
Daisy:(fights)  
  
baby Mario: they're starting to act like us  
  
all three: yup  
  
baby Peach: lets forget about them lets get ice cream  
  
baby Daisy: last one there is a rotten egg!  
  
Babies:(runs)  
  
Adults:(still fights)  
  
AT THE ICE CREAM SHOP  
  
baby Mario: I win I would like an ice cream super  
  
clerk: would that be for your friends or your self  
  
baby Mario: everyone  
  
clerk: that'll be $10.99  
  
all: (shows money)  
  
baby Mario: we only got $21.98  
  
clerk: (tears) th-th-that's enough for two ice cream supers  
  
babies:(eats)  
  
adults: (still still fights)  
  
baby Wario: move it!  
  
Baby Waluigi: yeah move it!   
  
All: (pushes them and eats)  
  
baby Wario bros: (cry)  
  
Waluigi: hey don't do that  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
narrator: stop!  
  
Baby Mario: please can we go on  
  
baby Luigi: yeah!  
  
All:(attack narrator)  
  
narrator: heeeeeeeeellllllllllllpppppppp mmmmmeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!! bye! Aaahhh! 


	6. Round One

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario I do own baby Peach, baby Daisy, baby Wario, baby Waluigi and secret character another  
  
hint...s that's baby Yos**   
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Round one  
  
everybody: (stares at the Wario bros and baby Wario bros)  
  
Mario: you guys ha-ha-have babies (laughs)  
  
everybody: (laughs)  
  
Wario bros: these are not my babies these are my brothers from my mommy  
  
everybody: (explodes with laughter)  
  
Waluigi: fine lets have the baby contest to see who laughs at who  
  
baby Mario: ha-ha-ha-ha we're ha-ha-ha laughing ha-ha-ha at you ha-ha already  
  
ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha  
  
Wario: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! place here contests chosen randomly and time  
  
now  
  
1st ROUND  
  
judge: the 1st round is about strength please choose your babies  
  
Mario: I should say baby Mario  
  
Wario: I choose baby Wario  
  
judge: now for the obstacle course you must punch your way through the goombas  
  
next jump on the mecha-bowsers and jump on top of the koopas take their shells  
  
in the slide and shell slide and last each must go in different ways and click the  
  
button first to activate the other sides cardboard bowser to belch fire out of its  
  
mouth and the side that clicked the button will drown its own bowser in poisen  
  
water ready...set...GO!  
  
Baby Mario: I'm going to win (punches goombas)  
  
baby Wario: I'm going to win(punches goombas)  
  
Goomba: I always hate being punched by everybody  
  
all goombas: yeah I know  
  
baby Mario and baby Wario: (jumps on mecha-bowsers)  
  
baby Wario: going to win (falls and gets dog piled by mecha-bowsers)  
  
baby Mario: you mean I'm going to win (jumps on koopa and takes its shell and  
  
slides)  
  
baby Wario: wait till I win (takes shell and slides)  
  
IN THE SLIDE   
  
baby Mario:(in mind) must win  
  
baby Wario:(slides he hears crackle crackle) what is that sound (shell cracks)  
  
dang it sooooooo much (slides on his butt)  
  
baby Mario: (gets of shell and runs to one side)  
  
baby Wario: (stands up and runs to the other side)  
  
baby Mario: (clicks button)  
  
judge: the fire belched and the bowser drowned baby Mario wins the first round  
  
everybody: (cheers)   
  
*******************************************************************  
  
narrator: hhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllppppppppp mmmmmmmmeeeeeee  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
babies: attack the narrator!!!!!!!(throws apple juice)  
  
narrator: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! that's all folks  
  
aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Round Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario I own baby Peach, baby Daisy, baby Wario, baby Waluigi and secret character hint...h that's  
  
baby Yosh*  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Round two  
  
judge: round two is about high jumping  
  
babies: can we eat first and have a break  
  
judge: fine take five everybody  
  
babies: (go to their ice cream supers)  
  
baby Mario: the ice cream is still cold  
  
baby Luigi: it must be the super mushroom that protected the ice cream  
  
babies: (eats the ice creams and goes to the bathroom).............(flush)  
  
baby Mario: that's the last time I have trouble with ice cream supers (farts)  
  
judge: lets get back to the contest okay now for the obstacle course you must jump  
  
the high cliff jump over the lakitu take a lakitu's cloud and go way high the higher  
  
you are the extra points you'll have and then high jump of the cloud and land on  
  
this little target please choose your babies  
  
Luigi: I choose baby Luigi  
  
Waluigi: I choose baby Waluigi  
  
judge: first I'll let a video camera lakitu to let us see when you fly an the clouds  
  
on my count 5...4...3...17...4...387,667...999,999,999,999,999,999  
  
Daisy: just say go Luigi  
  
Luigi: 2...1...0 GO!  
  
Baby Luigi: I'm going to win (jumps)  
  
baby Waluigi: I'm going to win (jumps)  
  
baby Luigi and baby Waluigi: (jumps over lakitu and takes cloud)  
  
lakitu: I definitely need a vacation  
  
other lakitu: uh-huh  
  
video camera lakitu: (points camera at the two babies)  
  
baby Luigi and baby Waluigi: (falls then lands)  
  
baby Waluigi: (falls in mud) these were very clean  
  
baby Luigi: (falls on target) I win!!!!!!!  
  
Judge: lets see the tape it seems that baby Luigi was higher baby Luigi wins three  
  
points  
  
everybody: (cheers very loud)  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
narrator: nnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Babies: attack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Throws root beer)  
  
narrator:hhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllpppppppppp yummy aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!   
  
Adios amigos 


	8. Round Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario I do own baby Peach, baby Daisy, baby Wario, baby Waluigi and secret character last  
  
hint..............................................................i that will be baby Yoshi  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Round three  
  
judge: two rounds to go and the winner shall be announced  
  
everybody: ~_~ zZzZzZzZzZ   
  
judge: 0_0 (gets megaphone) WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody: ~_~ zZzZzZzZ  
  
judge: 0_0 (gets a gong) BBBBBAAAAAAAANNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody:~_~ zZzZzZ  
  
judge:0_0 (gets SUV) BBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody: ~_~zZzZ   
  
judge:0_0 (gets computer drops it from a 30 story building) CCRRAASSHH!!!!!!  
  
Everybody:~_~ zZ  
  
judge:0_0 (gets guitar and smashes it) BBBAAAMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody: ^0^ what's wrong with you!  
  
Judge: YOU GUYS WERE SLEEPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Baby Mario: lets go already I got a life here  
  
Judge: okay round three is about beauty step up to the stand and move around and  
  
do poses please choose your babies  
  
Peach I choose baby Peach  
  
Wario: I choose baby Wario  
  
judge: lets see beauty  
  
everybody: wwwwwwwwwoooooooooohhhhhhhhoooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Baby Peach: (goes on stage and does poses) I'm beautiful  
  
baby Peach wore a crown tiara a pink sparkling beautiful dress  
  
judge: (in mind and sweats) she's beautiful  
  
Peach: you likey  
  
judge: no I don't (sweats even more) okay I give you a ten! Next baby Wario  
  
baby Wario:(wore a ballerina's outfit) I'm beautiful  
  
crowd:(silent cricket chirps)  
  
baby Wario: sheesh  
  
judge I give that a one so baby Peach wins  
  
crowd: (cheers)  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
narrator: aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! I'll give you a quarter  
  
babies: oooooooohhhhhhhh hey this is a nickel  
  
narrator: aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! dang it! See you in the  
  
9th chapter 


	9. Last Round

Disclaimer: you know what I wrote and I'll write it again I don't own Mario I do own baby Peach, baby Daisy, baby  
  
Waluigi, baby Wario and baby Yoshi  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Last round  
  
judge: well I guess this is the last round  
  
everybody:(hides in a secret base under a rock)  
  
Mario: the judge will a never find us with the paper woman  
  
judge: well hello beauty do you like go to the fine restaurant with me   
  
baby Mario: and good thing that the paper woman had motion sensor bombs in it  
  
judge: let us go my darling (grabs paper woman's paper hand)  
  
kkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaabbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbboooooooooommmmmmmm  
  
judge: MARIO AND FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! When I get my hands on  
  
them I'll make sure that the Mario bros and the baby Mario bros were never  
  
delivered and born by Stork the baby delivery bird  
  
everybody: hello we're right here we can hear every word your saying  
  
judge: ._. ahahahahahaha uh lets go on with the contest this contest is about  
  
coolness go up to the stage and do cool stuff choose your babies please  
  
Daisy: I choose baby Daisy  
  
Waluigi: I choose baby Waluigi  
  
judge: lets get cool  
  
baby Daisy:(break dances) yo yo ya'll lets dance all night until we can't dance  
  
judge: she's awesome 0_0;  
  
Daisy: you like her   
  
judge: no I don't stop being silly anyway I give her a ten  
  
baby Daisy: woohoo!!!  
  
Judge: next baby Waluigi  
  
baby Waluigi: (takes out junior dj set and scratches the cd) hey wuz up hehehehehehe  
  
judge: I would give that a two so baby Daisy wins the match and also team baby Mario wins  
  
baby Mario: alright and hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
everybody:(explodes with laughter)  
  
Wario: we always get laughed at thanks to the babies and my big butt  
  
Waluigi: lets go home  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
narrator: shhhhhhhh be very quiet I'm inside a small closet and the babies are storming the whole building looking for me  
  
baby Mario: where are you narrator we only want to talk!  
  
Narrator: good thing that they won't find me in a closet  
  
baby Mario:(opens closet) there he is babies attack (dog piles the narrator)  
  
babies: (bonks the narrator with sticks)  
  
narrator: nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and I thought that they would never find me 


	10. A Trip To Yoshi's Island

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario I own baby Peach, baby Daisy, baby Waluigi, baby Wario, and baby Yoshi  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A trip to Yoshi's island  
  
Peach: lets go on a trip please the contest left me drained  
  
Mario: lets just go already  
  
Toadsworth:(comes and drives Peach's pink airplane) ready for your trip your  
  
princess  
  
Peach: why are you driving my plane and why are you off of the castle's airstrip   
  
Toadsworth: 1 I like to drive 2 it's easier than walking   
  
Peach: Toadsworth don't you ever get exercise since the time we went on vacation  
  
to Isle Delfino you ate most of the food and you had to run around the plaza to  
  
exercise and you lost 10 lbs   
  
Toadsworth: well I'll run a few miles at the island  
  
Peach: alright promise  
  
Toadsworth: promise  
  
AT YOSHI'S ISLAND  
  
Mario: hello Yoshi  
  
baby Mario: hi Yoshi   
  
Yoshi: wwwoooowwww (hello)  
  
crackle crackle  
  
Peach: what's that sound?  
  
Yoshi: waaaaa (the egg)  
  
baby Yoshi: (sticks tongue and swallows everyone) yayayaywaho! (good bye)  
  
baby Luigi:(gets out of the egg) how do they make eggs   
  
Yoshis:(gather around baby Mario and baby Luigi) wahoo! (It's them)  
  
Peach: why are they gathering around the babies   
  
Daisy and Luigi: I know  
  
Peach: wait! How did you get here with us  
  
Luigi: we snuck in the plane when you said the words "Toadsworth don't you ever  
  
get exercise"  
  
Mario: I think because they think we are babies Luigi  
  
Luigi: I remember! nope I lost it oh yeah! nope lost it   
  
Mario: when we were delivered by Stork  
  
Luigi: now I remember! Hey! Where are the Yoshis and the babies going  
  
baby Peach and baby Daisy: yeah! where are they going!  
  
Peach: how did you two get here  
  
baby Peach and baby Daisy: snuck in too   
  
Peach: lets just follow them  
  
all: (follows the Yoshis and babies)  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
narrator: heeelooo iii'm goooing tooooo beeee steeeew foooor baaabiiieees  
  
baby Mario: don't worry we are cooking the narrator to eat so don't worry  
  
narrator: goooood thiiiing iiiiiii haaaaaveeee aaaaaa naaaaaiiiiiil fiiiiiileeeee (cuts  
  
the rope and runs)  
  
babies: get back here!!!!!! 


	11. Celebration Time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario but I do own baby Peach, baby Daisy, baby Wario, baby Waluigi, baby Yoshi  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Celebration time!  
  
Peach: now they went in here  
  
Daisy I hear something in the cave  
  
INSIDE THE CAVE  
  
baby Mario: what are they doing?  
  
Baby Luigi: I don't know this is scary  
  
Yoshis:(makes a circle of fruit around the babies with grapes, watermelons,  
  
melons, apples, cherries, oranges, pineapples, bananas, coconut, pears)  
  
yayayayayayahooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(yaaaaaaay!  
  
Peach: aha! I found you!  
  
Toadsworth:(runs in the cave around 20 times and sweats) FOOD! (Jumps to the  
  
fruit)  
  
Yoshi: (swallows Toadsworth)   
  
Toadsworth: (muffles) I fink vat I neeth a vieth  
  
Mario: what did he say?  
  
Toadsworth:(gets out of the egg) I said that I think that I need a diet  
  
Mario: what?   
  
  
  
Luigi: did you take your medicine this morning  
  
Mario: no  
  
Peach: what kind of medicine does he take  
  
Luigi: hearing medicine  
  
All: he takes hearing medicine!!!!!  
  
Mario: I found my medicine  
  
Luigi: don't eat that!  
  
Peach: why can't he take his medicine he's almost deaf  
  
Luigi: that medicine is expired  
  
All: 0_0  
  
Mario: hey! I can hear!*I believe I can hear I can hear with my open ear I think  
  
about it every night and day I can hear it about everyday! I believe I can hear!*  
  
All: ^_^ Mario can hear again!!!!   
  
All celebrated until they couldn't celebrate no more.  
  
Peach: that was a great party I think we have to go home  
  
baby Yoshi: woooooooooooooowwwwww!!!!!(bye!)  
  
Baby Mario: good bye!  
  
All except the Yoshis:(leave the island on the plane)  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
narrator:(runs to the cafeteria) I'm running away to the cafeteria to hide (goes in  
  
the cafeteria's kitchen and goes into another room in the kitchen) whew it's c-c-c-  
  
c-c-cold(freezes up into an ice cube)  
  
babies: I knew he'd come here (takes the narrator to the stew they were cooking)  
  
narrator : n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-noooooooo!!!!!!!!! 


	12. TV SuperStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario I do own baby Peach, baby Daisy, baby Wario, baby Waluigi and baby Yoshi  
  
Chapter 12  
  
TV superstar  
  
AT THE CASTLE  
  
at the castle everybody was hanging out doing their thing.  
  
Peach: (knitting a blanket for baby Mario) I don't know why I'm knitting I don't  
  
even know how to knit  
  
the babies were playing with their collection of mushrooms and star toys.  
  
Baby Daisy: no no no that shirt goes on Mr. Star  
  
baby Luigi: I thought that shirt goes on butler Mushroom  
  
baby Peach: I know that this pink dress goes on Ms. Star  
  
baby Mario: this sweat band goes on athlete Star  
  
the door knocked  
  
Mario: I'll get it  
  
TV man: hi I'm Toadstv  
  
Mario: go on  
  
Toadstv: and I want to-to-to-to (stares at the babies then smiles) I want to make a  
  
commercial with those babies with our new diapers max mushroom diapers!  
  
AT THE STUDIO  
  
Director: ok were shooting at three two one and action!  
  
Baby Mario: oh max mushroom diapers you are very soft  
  
baby Luigi: (comes to the stage)oh max mushroom diapers you are very loft  
  
baby Peach: (dances and sings) you are like an angel  
  
baby Daisy: (dances and sings)a real soft angel  
  
all babies:oh max mushroom diapers we love you!  
  
Director: good good baby we're going to make a killing  
  
narrator: oh please you shouldn't be doing this (stirs the stew and lookes at the  
  
babies)  
  
baby Mario: (cracks whip on the narrator's back) keep stiring!  
  
Narrator: ow! Help me (gets whiped) ouch! 


	13. The First Episode of Super Baby Mario

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario I do own baby Peach, baby Daisy, baby Wario, baby Waluigi, and baby Yoshi  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The first episode of super baby Mario  
  
Director: okay baby we'll make a great kids TV show  
  
Peach: so what's the first episode?  
  
Director: okay the first episode is about-  
  
(A few minutes later)  
  
Director: and that's the first episode  
  
Mario: okay LETS A GO!!!  
  
Director: okay we're starting in three...two...one and ACTION!  
  
Baby Mario walks all the way to the hot dog stand until  
  
baby Mario: I would like a spicy hot do- (tears somehow)  
  
A strange chemical reaction of gases come in baby Mario's nostrils  
  
baby Mario:(tears a whole lot and somehow gains super powers) I feel a lot of  
  
strength  
  
voice:heeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllpppppppppppp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Baby Mario: oh no! Someone is in trouble  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Director: excellent baby! We're going to make lots of dough $$  
  
Narrator: help! Someone!  
  
Baby Mario: no one can hear you!  
  
Suddenly a crash was from the ceiling a mysterious figure unties the narrator from  
  
his burning doom  
  
narrator --; huh? I'm saved?  
  
SuperSmashGal:(holds narrator and narrows her eyes to the babies and takes out a  
  
"cowboy gun") nobody move or else I'll shoot  
  
baby Mario: (takes a step)  
  
SuperSmashGal:(takes the shot except a bullet it was just a flag that had the word  
  
BANG!  
  
Babies: (faint)  
  
SuperSmashGal:(puts away the toy gun and flies to the west)  
  
baby Mario:(recovers from fainting) she really super smashed the ceiling one  
  
thing for sure  
  
others:(wakes up)  
  
baby Luigi: we have to find the narrator in order to finish our stew  
  
baby Daisy: (takes the janitor and sets him near the cauldron) keep stiring until we  
  
get back  
  
janitor: I finally can cook! --,  
  
Babies: (set off to find the narrator) 


	14. Doctor Weird

disclaimer: I don't own mario I do own baby Peach, baby Daisy, baby Wario, baby Waluigi, and baby Yoshi   
  
chapter 14  
  
Dr.Weird  
  
Director: okay people get in your places lets roll the next episode and action!  
  
Super baby Mario: what happened?  
  
woman: that Doc stole my ruby  
  
Super baby Mario:(flew to the doc)halt you evil villain!  
  
Dr.Weird: oh ho so you tink you can stop me qui?  
  
Super baby Mario: why are you speaking french  
  
Dr.Weird: because I tink it's good for a evil villain  
  
Super baby Mario: so did your people make the french toast,french fries and others  
  
Dr.Weird: I do not know don't ask me anyway prepare to die   
  
Super baby Mario: villains these days (kicks him to jail)the first criminal in jail thanks to Super baby Mario  
  
Narrator: thanks for saving me any way one day I was 15 I had a huge zit on my head I looked like a freak  
  
SuperSmashGal: can you ever shut up!  
  
Narrator: wait wait wait wait wait wait! when I was 13 I had a crush with a beutiful girl  
  
baby Mario:(runs to SuperSmashGal) give him back!  
  
SuperSmashGal: I'll play a game with you if you win you get him if I win I get the narrator stew  
  
baby Mario: lets play rock paper scissors  
  
both: rock paper scissors  
  
SuperSmashGal: I win scissors beat paper I get the stew  
  
(later)  
  
SuperSmashGal: this tastes good  
  
babies: uh-huh  
  
narrator: yup  
  
all except narrator: (spits stew)  
  
SuperSmashGal: your alive!  
  
babies: yeah!  
  
narrator: of course! you guys didn't put me in the stew   
  
everyone: grrr  
  
narrator: I should start running now  
  
everyone: (chases narrator)  
  
narrator: aaaahhhh!!!!! (runs) 


	15. Super Baby Mario's Sidekick

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario I do own baby Peach, baby Daisy, baby Wario, baby Waluigi and  
  
baby Yoshi  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Super Baby Mario's sidekick  
  
director: ok baby this episode super baby Mario gets a sidekick you'll see   
  
super baby Mario: time to spot crime (ha that rhymed)  
  
voice: waaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Super baby Mario: what did I just hear is that someone yelling or just a car  
  
voice: waaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Super baby Mario:(flies to danger) what's the trouble  
  
baby Yoshi: (its neck stuck to a plastic can holder) waaaaaaaa! (Help!)  
  
Super baby Mario: (takes out knife and cuts the plastic can holder) there you go  
  
good thing I understand Yoshi language  
  
baby Yoshi: wwwooowww (I want to be your sidekick!)  
  
Super baby Mario: sure you can! Time to find crime!  
  
Super baby Yoshi: wwwooowww (yeah)  
  
narrator: (runs through MT. Everest) brrrrrr why did I go left on the p-p-path good  
  
thing I made a small cave in case of an emergency(pushes wall and goes into  
  
spring) ahhh  
  
SuperSmashGal: you got it  
  
babies: yeah  
  
narrator: 0.0 uh-oh ah-he-he-he-he-he-he (gulps and runs) ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: get back here! 


	16. Super Villain Baby Wario! Part I

Disclaimer: as I said before I don't own Mario like everybody writes anyway I do own baby Peach, baby Daisy, baby  
  
Wario, baby Waluigi, and baby Yoshi  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Super villain baby Wario! Part I  
  
Super baby Mario:(eats a big hot dog)  
  
Super baby Yoshi:(eats a sloppy joe)  
  
Super villain baby Wario: eh-eh-eh-eh-eh with my machine I can shoot any item  
  
into space and knock a meteor of c-c-c-course  
  
director: cut! cut! It's like this eh-eh-eh-eh-eh with my machine I can shoot any  
  
item into space and knock a meteor of course  
  
evil plan scene take two  
  
Super villain baby Wario: eh-eh-eh-eh-eh with my machine I can shoot any item  
  
into space and knock a meteor of course  
  
Super baby Mario: so I heard an evil laughter from here and it must be from you!  
  
Super baby Yoshi:wwwwwaaaaa!!!!!!!!! (yeah)  
  
OFF STAGE  
  
Mario: what is the Director thinking what baby Mario said was stupid  
  
Peach: well what the Director thinks goes  
  
ON STAGE  
  
Super villain baby Wario: I'll shoot both of you into space so you can crash your  
  
head on the meteors  
  
Super baby Mario: it is impossible to put me in that machine  
  
later  
  
Super villain baby Wario: oh what did you say (tying up both of them)  
  
Super baby Mario: we've got to get out of here before he blows us into space!  
  
Super baby Yoshi: owowowowowowow! (Oh no)  
  
Super baby Mario: I know oh no  
  
will our heroes be blown to space and die or will they defeat Super villain baby  
  
Wario! Tune in next time For more!  
  
narrator: please don't hurt me lets celebrate for SuperSmashGal reviewing us  
  
many times  
  
babies: yeah! Lets party  
  
they party with the song "yeah!" on the surround sound   
  
later  
  
narrator: for reviewing many times SuperSmashGal!  
  
Babies: woohoo!!!!  
  
SuperSmashGal: thank you very much! (Tears of joy comes out)  
  
Luigi: (drinks smoothie) ahhh what a delicious watermelon smoothie  
  
everybody: (looks at Luigi)  
  
Luigi: what! It's mine get your own! Uh-oh I'd better start running  
  
everybody: get back here!  
  
Luigi: nnnnnnnnoooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. Super Villain Baby Wario! Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario but I do own baby Peach, baby Daisy, baby Wario, baby Waluigi and baby Yoshi got that!  
  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Super Villain baby Wario! Part II  
  
on the last episode Super baby Mario and the sidekick were tied and about to be  
  
blown to space with the meteors by Super Villain baby Wario will they be blown  
  
to space or defeat Super Villain baby Wario  
  
Super Villain baby Wario: once I set the timer and the timer goes off you will be  
  
blown away bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!  
  
Super baby Mario: oh shoot! Why must this happen to me first the chemical now  
  
this  
  
Super baby Yoshi: hhhhuuuuhhhh(why oh why)  
  
3.....2.....1....0 blast off   
  
kkkkkaaaaabbbbbbboooooooooommmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Super Villain baby Wario: I've done it I defeated the heroes  
  
Super baby Mario: what are you talking about! We where on the side of the  
  
machine!  
  
Super baby Yoshi: yayiyiyiyiyiyiyahoooo!!!(ha ha ha you stupid jerk)  
  
Super Villain baby Wario: oh shoot!  
  
Pow!!!! bam!!!! kabom!!!! kapow!!!!  
  
Super Villain baby Wario:(punched in jail) why did my father even make and  
  
raised me evil!  
  
Well I guess the heroes actually saved the day!  
  
  
  
Luigi: good thing I have a life time supply of watermelon smoothies (opens cooler)  
  
everybody: yeah! (drinks smoothie)  
  
Luigi:(laughs)  
  
everybody: what are you laughing about!  
  
Luigi: those smoothies are expired those are expired by August 22nd   
  
SuperSmashGal: no wonder the smoothie tasted like bananas  
  
everybody:(gets mad at Luigi)  
  
Luigi: ahahahaha I'd better go aaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody: get back here!  
  
And they still chase Luigi past the Golden Gate Bridge 


	18. Another Hero Rises

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario but I do own baby Peach, baby Daisy, baby Wario, baby Waluigi, and baby Yoshi  
  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Another hero rises   
  
Super baby Mario: okay I'm bored I need a break  
  
Super baby Yoshi: hhhhhuuuuuuuhhhhh (I'm bored)  
  
voice: aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Super baby Mario: I've had enough of people screaming!  
  
Voice: help me!!!!(gets hit)  
  
Super baby Mario: I've come to help  
  
Voice: get me out of this trash can(runs into a wall)  
  
Super baby Mario: uuhh I can't believe it first my sidekick is stuck to a plastic can  
  
holder now this!  
  
Voice: get me out of this!!!  
  
Super baby Mario: (takes off trash can) there!  
  
Person: thank you!  
  
Super baby Mario: who are you anyway  
  
Super baby Luigi: I'm Super baby Luigi! And I want to be your helping sidekick  
  
Super baby Mario: fine! Lets get something to eat  
  
all: okay!  
  
Director: good! Good! We'll make a lot of money and I'll be rich  
  
  
  
Luigi: I give up here have my smoothies  
  
SuperSmashGal: good!  
  
All: (drinks smoothies)  
  
Luigi:(laughs)  
  
all: what are you laughing about  
  
Luigi: those are exploding smoothies  
  
All: huh!(explodes then gets mad)  
  
SuperSmashGal: This stunk this is worse than the stew that tasted like shit without  
  
the narrator actually that tasted like dog shit  
  
Luigi: ahahahahahahaha uh I got to go  
  
All: (chases Luigi)  
  
Luigi: I guess I didn't give up after all 


	19. The Last Episode? Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario I do own baby Peach, baby Daisy, baby Wario, baby Waluigi,  
  
baby Yoshi  
  
Chapter 19  
  
The Last Episode? Part 1  
  
Super baby Mario: I heard that all the villains got free!  
  
Super baby Luigi: yeah!  
  
Super baby Yoshi: hhhhhhuuuuuuhhhhhhh (no really)  
  
Dr. Weird: well I guess we have le revenge qui!  
  
Super villain baby Wario: yeah now I will really blow into space!  
  
Our heroes are surprised and baffled on how they escaped out of prison with their  
  
schemes   
  
Super baby Mario: what's with the narrator and the speech can we get back to us!  
  
Alright!  
  
Super villain baby Wario: lets fight!  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Luigi: alright here have the smoothies  
  
SuperSmashGal: yipee!  
  
Babies: yeah everyone except Luigi: (drinks smoothie)  
  
Luigi:(laughs)  
  
everyone: what  
  
Luigi: those are blended leaves  
  
everyone: LEAVES FROM TREES!!!!  
  
SuperSmashGal: I got mint leaves now my breath smells good now!  
  
Everyone: (chases Luigi and SuperSmashGal) 


	20. The Last Episode? Part II

Disclaimer: alright I'm bored of writing this so SuperSmashGal do the Disclaimer  
  
SuperSmashGal: Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura doesn't own Mario except baby Peach, baby Daisy, baby Wario, baby Waluigi a   
  
baby Yoshi got that!  
  
  
  
Chapter 20  
  
The last episode? Part 2  
  
Super baby Mario: alright lets put you guys back into jail you creeps!  
  
Super baby Yoshi: yayiyayiyayiyaahoo(lets do it!)  
  
Super baby Luigi: cheese is delicious absolutely cheesy  
  
Super villain baby Wario: now you will go into space for an infinite time  
  
Dr. Weird: qui! (Punched in jail) I hate it when I get in jail   
  
Super villain baby Wario: (gasps) look what you did! (Gets blown into space)  
  
Super baby Mario: well we defeated the enemies lets get grub I'm starving  
  
everyone: (leaves)  
  
  
  
Luigi: Mario! We need help!  
  
Cape Mario: (flies to Luigi and SuperSmashGal and lets them climb on his back) I  
  
would've been Raccoon Mario but I can fly for a short while  
  
SuperSmashGal: fly higher so they couldn't see us  
  
Luigi: good plan  
  
Mario: I don't have that much altitude in me but I'll try (gains altitude)  
  
babies: where are they we need to fly  
  
baby Mario: good thing I had a flying plane just in case (flies and chases both of  
  
them) 


	21. Too Much

Disclaimer: oh happy day thanks to SuperSmashGal we'll let SuperSmashGal do the disclaimer again!  
  
SuperSmashGal: Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura doesn't own Mario but owns baby Peach, baby Daisy, baby Wario, baby Waluigi,  
  
baby Yoshi  
  
  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Too Much  
  
AT BOWSER'S CASTLE  
  
One evil and dark morning (like you can tell because it thunderstorms everyday)  
  
Bowser gets up and gets evil coffee and trips a lot and adds sugar.  
  
Bowser jr:(wakes up because of the falling) dad your putting too much sugar  
  
Bowser: (yawns) nonsense (falls asleep)  
  
later  
  
Bowser: (wakes up) huh? oh! my coffee (drinks then goes crazy) woohoo (rubs his  
  
butt on the rug until it burns)  
  
Bowser jr: my dad is rubbing his butt on the rug I wanna do it too (does the same)  
  
Bowser: (runs to Peach's castle)   
  
the family returns to the castle.  
  
Peach: too bad the show got canceled  
  
baby Mario: yeah (then hears someone in Peach's room) momma Peach someone's in your room  
  
Peach: (gasps then goes up stairs) oh my!(faints)  
  
Mario: what are you doing Bowser with Peach's dress  
  
Bowser: (wears Peach's dress) I'm pretty (then rips all the dresses and goes to the bed and jumps on it crashing the ceiling)  
  
Mario: Bowser has been acting freaky today  
  
Peach: I know!  
  
Bowser: (goes to sleep and shakes a little by the craziness in him)  
  
Mario: lets put a stick of butter in his mouth for him to stop being crazy  
  
baby Mario: yeah!  
  
Bowser: (wakes up and goes to the kitchen)whee!  
  
Everybody: (shoots a stick of butter in Bowser's mouth)  
  
Bowser: ugh huh! Ehahahahahahahaha sorry  
  
everybody else: (attacks Bowser)  
  
Bowser: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
SuperSmashGal: come on Mario! They're catching up  
  
Luigi: yeah!  
  
Mario: I can't!  
  
The plane comes.  
  
SuperSmashGal: (kicks Mario's butt)  
  
Mario: ooooowwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Then goes to the speed of light)  
  
SuperSmashGal: see I knew it was in you!  
  
So they go far ahead. 


	22. The Snack Robber Part I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mario I just own baby Peach, baby Daisy, baby Wario, baby Waluigi, baby Yoshi.

**Hey guys, it's been so very long I'm sorry if your mad just don't flame me! I was at my Dad's house for a very long time but enjoy!**  
  
**Chapter 22  
**  
**_The Snack Robber Part I  
_**  
One night at 1:00am in the castle, feet were walking through the hallway looking through the pantry through pans and stoves then the refrigerator, the food was heaven chocolate cake icing with coconut covered with sprinkles and baked chicken surrounded by salad with swiss cheese, monzzerela sticks, hot dogs (or for you baseball fans, frankfurters) , fish, eggs, pie with all flavors, wine, apple juice, green apple juice, Peach juice and yellow apple juice. The robber took all the food and left with stelth and speed.  
  
**11:40**  
  
All of the people woke up in the castle looking in the refrigerator.  
  
baby Mario: what's wrong?_(then stares at the refrigerator)_ what happened to the refrigerator!  
  
Peach: _(still staring in the refrierator)_ I don't know?   
  
baby Mario: maybe? THE BOOGIE MAN TOOK IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
baby Luigi: don't be silly why would the boogie man take food.  
  
baby Mario: to REFILL THE PUNCH BOWL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
baby Peach: how can you make a drink with food.  
  
baby Mario: he put the food in acid and made a drink with it.  
  
baby Daisy: yeah right!  
  
Mario: hey! look finger prints with marks like a mushroom, so now we know it's one of the babies, BABIES SHOW YOUR POINTER FINGER!  
  
babies: _(show there fingers)_  
  
Luigi: BABY LUIGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
baby Luigi: what!  
  
Luigi: you have a mushroom mark!   
  
Mario: the Mushroom mark here on the print is green and on baby luigi's finger is a red one.   
  
baby Mario: who stole the food?   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
**See ya later, hoped you liked it!  
  
REVIEW PLEAZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	23. The Snack Robber Part II

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mario I do own baby Peach, baby Daisy, baby Wario, baby Waluigi, Baby Yoshi thanks to SuperSmashGal's review there's a new baby in town baby Toad!  
  
**Chapter 23  
**  
**_The Snack Robber Part II  
_**  
**PREVIOUSLY ON THE SNACK ROBBER**   
  
Luigi: baby Luigi!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Baby Luigi: what!   
  
**PRESENT TIME  
**  
Baby Mario: there's a smudge on every adult one of the adults did it!  
  
**LUNCHTIME  
**  
There was nothing to serve exept one thing.....  
  
Baby Mario: not my secret stash of chocolate!!!!! I only eat it when I'm dying of hunger!  
  
Peach: too bad.  
  
Baby Mario: Daisy is eating fast so it must her be but she doesn't have the mushroom mark but wait that mark is still fresh it is her **DAISY YOUR THE ONE WHO STOLE THE FOOD !!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
Daisy: how did you know?  
  
Baby Mario: I know because last night I heard high heel foot steps walking through the hallway and the pattern you make when you walk and then once you stole the food you took off your shoes and crawled back to your room. You knew that someone would take the food because of your mark that is not washable on your finger so you overdrew a different mark that is washable. _(gets the glass of water and throws it at Daisy's mark a 1-up mushroom was on Daisy's finger)  
_  
everybody: _(gasps)_  
  
Luigi: why? did she do it?  
  
Daisy: I got so hungry I coudn't resist myself my dark side took over and stole the food.  
  
baby Luigi: then where's the food?  
  
Daisy: up in the room in my closet.   
  
**SO THE SNACK ROBBER WAS SOLVED AND EVERYTHING WAS BACK TO NORMAL UNTIL DAISY HAD THE CHICKEN POX.**   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_HIGH ABOVE THE GROUNDS OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM  
_**  
**SuperSmashGal:** alright I think there gone.   
  
Luigi: here they come evade of action!   
  
Mario: I'm going behind them! _(flew behind baby Mario's airplane)  
_  
**SuperSmashGal:** fire!  
  
Luigi: _(throws a masive fireball at the plane)  
_  
**SuperSmashGal:** yes!  
  
The plane crashes in the jungle with the others following.  
  
Luigi: why don't we have a party!  
  
everybody: yeah!  
  
**_And so they partied all through the night_**.... 


End file.
